


Solitude

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, recluse!dahyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Dahyun has always been a recluse, preferring to stay in solitude. But Nayeon is different, somehow.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 106





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is my second one-shot for filling my commissions! thank you to the lovely person who commissioned this from me, i hope you and everyone else enjoy it. 
> 
> as always, posted with commissioner's permission.

Nayeon considers herself a friendly individual. She loves to meet people, and especially with the people in her neighborhood she has always been the type to stop by and chat, to wave or honk her car horn when they pass by each other, always the first to offer to house and pet sit for someone in the neighborhood when they go on vacation. It’s just in her nature, smiling with ease and making small talk pleasantly, enjoying getting to know all of her neighbors at least somewhat. 

So that’s what piques her interest so much about her very quiet next door neighbor; she’s only seen the young woman a handful of times, usually when she’s slipping outside to take the trash down or to get her mail. Nayeon always peeks her head out the window if she’s doing dishes or waves from her porch if it’s a warm day and she happens to be outside, calling a greeting to the woman, though she never gets much reply. She’ll catch a glimpse of a tense, half smile, a feeble wave, and then she’s disappearing back into her home.

Nayeon has come to figure a few things about this woman; she must work from home, because Nayeon doesn’t think she owns a car nor does she go anywhere beyond her driveway or her own backyard. She also clearly has groceries and the like delivered to her door, never answering when the delivery people knock and leave the packages, though Nayeon has heard the drivers shocked to find a tip taped to the door. So she isn’t rude, Nayeon knows that much, nor does she much seem stand-offish. She just seems shy and reclusive, preferring to be alone whenever possible. 

So she hesitates to invade the woman’s personal bubble too much, but she does worry. What if something happened? Does she have anyone to call? She doesn’t know anyone in the neighborhood, and nobody comes to visit her. If something happened she would seemingly be all alone, and that thought makes Nayeon anxious, though she knows logically it isn’t her problem. She’s always had a bad habit of fussing over things that don’t truly involve her. 

It’s a particularly warm day, Nayeon out back working on her garden of flowers, weeding as the sun beats down on her. She lets out a soft sigh of tiredness, standing up to push the sunglasses up from her face to the top of her head, glancing around. Just over the small wooden fence surrounding her yard, she can see into her neighbor’s yard ever so slightly, and her eyes go wide when she realizes her neighbor is outside today, sitting on a lawn chair with a book in hand, facing the house. 

Nayeon studies her, this her first true look at her neighbor who at times almost feels like an enigma. She’s quite pretty, honestly, porcelain skin looking so delicate, Nayeon is certain from spending so much time inside. Her face is serious, focused intensely on whatever she’s reading, dark hair tied back loosely in a ponytail down her back, showing the gentle curve of her jaw, the slight rosiness to her cheeks. 

“It’s a nice day,” Nayeon calls softly, thinking perhaps she should make conversation.

The woman jumps, as if she didn’t realize anyone else was outside, looking stiff as she marks her spot and closes her book. Her voice is hushed, tremulous, when she replies, “It is nice.” 

“Good time to get some gardening done,” Nayeon goes on, walking to stand at the edge of the fence, leaning on the wood to look more directly at her, seeing how she awkwardly stands, setting her book aside. 

“Your flowers look nice,” She mumbles. 

“Thank you,” Nayeon beams. “I don’t think we’ve ever formally met. I’m Nayeon.” 

“Dahyun,” She says, and Nayeon smiles more, eager to have a name to match her face, thinking how bizarre it is they’re having this conversation no matter how mundane. 

“How long have you been in the neighborhood?” Nayeon asks, hoping she isn’t making Dahyun uncomfortable. 

Surprisingly, Dahyun answers, not looking as stiff as she originally was. “A while, um...I know you guys don’t see much of me.” She laughs awkwardly, and Nayeon gives her a reassuring smile. “People aren’t really my thing.” 

“That’s okay,” Nayeon tells her assuredly. “I am happy we got to chatting though. If you ever need something I’m always just a door away.” 

Dahyun smiles then, and Nayeon feels like her heart is racing, her smile so pretty and softening the seriousness to her face even more. “Thank you. I’ll remember that.” 

Nayeon can’t stop thinking about that interaction for weeks after it’s happened, no matter what she’s doing her mind is wandering to Dahyun, peeking beyond her curtains to see if she’s ever in her backyard reading again, to no avail. The beautiful weather has passed on into heat storms, thunder and lightning striking at a moment’s notice it seems, and Nayeon knows she should be prepared for a power outage, stocking up on candles and flashlights. 

The next time she sees Dahyun is in the midst of one of these storms, their neighborhood hit hard with severe winds and consequently losing power. Though it startles Nayeon when it suddenly goes pitch black, she tries to keep her wits about her, moving to light some candles throughout the house, looking at the storm advisory and seeing they aren’t set to get power back until nearly three in the morning. 

A soft knock on the door makes her jump again, puzzled as she turns and looks to her front door. Did she imagine the knock? She had to have, who in their right mind would come knocking on her door during this bad of a storm. But then, there’s a few more knocks, and Nayeon sighs, realizing she was not, in fact, imagining them.

She pulls the door open, instantly hit with a strong gust of wind, the rain roaring down onto the street and yards surrounding her porch. Dahyun is looking back at her, hair soaked through even from her small walk from her home to Nayeon’s, shivering and looking nervous. 

“I’m sorry,” She blurts out instantly. “My power went out, a-and I don’t have any candles or anything, and…” 

“Come inside,” Nayeon waves her in immediately, shutting and locking the door securely. “You must be freezing.” 

Dahyun nods a little, teeth chattering, looking around Nayeon’s house as best she can when it’s so dim. “You were smarter than me, you prepared.” 

“I don’t mind having you over,” Nayeon says warmly. “It’s better than being alone.” Dahyun chuckles a little, trailing Nayeon further into the house. 

“I should’ve paid more attention to the weather forecast,” Dahyun sighs. “My computer crapped out on me in the middle of writing an article.” 

“You write?” Nayeon inquires curiously, slipping into her room and pulling an extra pair of sweatpants and a hoodie out for Dahyun to change into. 

“I do journalism remotely for my job,” Dahyun explains in a soft voice. “It’s an easy way to never see anyone.” 

Nayeon smiles a little, handing her the clothes. “Get warm, okay? We can hang out on the couch and wait the storm out.” 

“Thank you,” Dahyun whispers, slipping into the bathroom to change.

Nayeon waits for her on the couch, smiling when Dahyun joins her, heart skipping a beat seeing her wearing her clothing, offering her a blanket when she sits down that she declines. 

“I’m surprised you came over here,” Nayeon remarks offhandedly. 

Dahyun laughs a little, shrugging. “You said if I needed anything, and...well I don’t know. You’re not like other people.” 

“I’m not?” 

“No, you’re not. You’re...nice. To talk to.” 

Nayeon smiles fondly, feeling like her heart is melting in her chest hearing Dahyun say that, beyond touched to know that somehow she’s become different to her recluse of a neighbor. And that heart melting feeling only continues on as the night continues, Dahyun ending up asleep against Nayeon’s side, snoring softly with her head resting on Nayeon, body heavy, but Nayeon doesn’t mind. She never would.

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
